Gedanken eines Helden
by broken mind
Summary: Gawain muss Dagonet's Mutter die Nachricht vom Tode ihres geliebten Sohnes und seines besten Freundes überbringen. Read and Review, please :


**Gedanken eines Helden**

(King Arthur) 

Gawain senkte den Kopf und blickte zu Boden. Tungrid's ernste Worte schmerzten ihn. Die Tränen in ihren Augen taten ihm im Herzen weh. Und auch Kâdra weinte.

Doch es war eine selbstauferlegte Pflicht gewesen, sie über den Tod ihres Sohnes aufzuklären.

Nach der finalen Schlacht gegen die Sachsen war er zusammen mit Galahad nach Sarmatien zurückgekehrt, um Dagonets Mutter Tungrid über den Tod ihres Erstgeborenen in Kenntnis zu setzen. Und obwohl er sich geschworen hatte, nie wieder in seine alte Heimat zurückzukehren, verspürte er dieses unstillbare Verlangen, seinem verstorbenen Freund diese letzte Ehre zu erweisen.

Dagonet war vor wenigen Wochen auf dem Eissee in Maridamun bei dem ersten Angriff der Sachsen von 4 Pfeilen durchbohrt worden und gestorben, jedoch erst, nachdem er das feste Eis zum Einsturz gebracht hatte, was vielen der verhassten Sachsen das Leben gekostet hatte. Und das alles nur, um seinen Freunden das Leben zu retten. Denn wie immer hatten sich die 6 Freunde rund um König Arthur, Lancelot, Galahad, Bors, Tristan, Dagonet und er selbst, Gawain dem Feind allein in den Weg gestellt, auch wenn die Chancen eines Sieges mehr als gering waren. Doch ihre innige Freundschaft gab ihnen die Kraft, alles zu bestehen und sich allem Übel und Unheil zu stellen, gemeinsam.

Doch durch den Tod von Dagonet war vieles anders geworden. Bors war verbittert und auch Gawain trauerte um den verlorenen Freund. Diese Trauer und die aufflammende Wut gab ihnen die Kraft, in dieser alles entscheidenden Schlacht ihrem Feind gegenüber zu treten.

Die Sachsen waren besiegt und Tristan sowie Lancelot hatten im Kampf gegen sie ihr Leben gelassen. Arthur hatte seinen besten Freund verloren, doch eine Seelenverwandte und neue Alliierte gewonnen. Gawain selbst musste seine Dämonen besiegen und es gab nur diesen einen Weg.

Als er langsam auf seinem schwarzen Hengst die leichte Anhöhe hinabritt, konnte er schon den Rauch aus den Schornsteinen aufsteigen sehen. Die markanten Hütten und die kleinen Koppeln für die Schafe, Schweine, Rinder und Pferde waren schon von weitem zu sehen gewesen, doch nun sah er auch die Menschen, die ihrem ganz eigenen geschäftigen Treiben nachgingen.

Sein Herz wurde immer schwerer, doch es gab kein Zurück mehr. Er musste Tungrid vom Tod ihres Sohnes berichten.

Gawain lenkte sein Pferd neben die zweite Hütte auf der linken Seite des provisorischen Dorfangers und stieg ab. Ein kleiner Junge, nicht älter als 5 Jahre alt, kam sofort an seine Seite und griff nach den Zügeln des Rappen, um ihn zur Tränke zu führen. Gawain kannte ihn nicht. War er so lang weg gewesen?

Dann betrat er die Hütte. Als erstes sah er Kâdra, Dagonets kleine Schwester. Obwohl sie sich im Gesicht kaum verändert hatte, war sie erwachsen geworden. Sie wirkte weiblich und wie Gawain fand, wunderschön. Das lange schwarze Haar fiel ihr über die Schultern und an den Armen entlang und die schwarzen Augen leuchteten. Sie sah ihrem Bruder gar nicht ähnlich, was Haar- und Augenfarbe betraf, doch die Gesichtszüge und den durchdringenden Blick erkannte er sofort.

Das letzte Mal hatte er sie vor mehreren Jahren gesehen und sie nicht weiter beachtet, da sie nur die kleine Schwester seines Freundes Dagonet war. Doch mittlerweile war sie zu einer wunderschönen Frau herangewachsen. Gawain konnte kaum die Augen von ihr abwenden, doch dann trat Tungrid aus dem Nebenraum und lächelte sanft.

„Also ist er nicht zurückgekehrt?" fragte sie leise, während sie auf Gawain zuging und ihn in den Arm nahm. Zärtlich drückte er die zierliche, ältere Frau an sich und seufzte.

Der junge Mann konnte nichts sagen. Er atmete leise in ihr Obergewand und versuchte, die zitternde Frau zu beruhigen. Nach einigen Augenblicken hob er den Kopf und blickte in Kâdra's feuchte Augen.

„Es tut mir leid..." flüsterte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Tungrid, die immer noch zitternd in seinen Armen hing. Doch als er sie losließ, schien sie gefasst und ruhig. Es war jetzt Kâdra, die weinend zusammenbrach.

„Es tut mir so leid..." flüsterte er erneut und ging auf das am Boden sitzende Mädchen zu. Sie wirkte zerbrechlich, doch er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie sie damals immer wieder Streit gesucht und ihn auch gefunden hatte. Mehr als einmal kam sie mit aufgeschürften Knien oder Schrammen im Gesicht und an den Armen von ihren Auseinandersetzungen mit den Jungen im Dorf zurück.

Und mehr als einmal hatte auch er sich mit ihr gestritten, aber mindestens ebenso häufig sie retten müssen vor den doch sehr aufmüpfigen Jungen des Dorfes.

Damals ritt sie wie der Wind und kämpfte genau so mutig wie Gawain und Dagonet selbst, doch jetzt war sie fraulich und zart geworden. Es schien fast wie ein Wunder, dass er dies erst jetzt bemerkte, als er den Tod seines Freundes und des geliebten Sohnes und Bruders verkünden müsste.

Als er vor ihr auf die Knie sank, krallte sie sich in seinen Mantel und zog sich an ihm hoch, bis sie ihm direkt in die Augen sah.

„Versprich mir, dass du mich nicht anlügst..." flüsterte sie mit so eindringlicher Stimme, dass ihm das Herz schneller schlug.

Ohne zu wissen, was Kâdra von ihm wollte, nickte er und legte seine Arme um sie, um sie zu stützen.

„Sag mir die Wahrheit, ja? Hast du versucht, ihm zu helfen, als er starb?"

Gawain wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Natürlich hatte er versucht, seinen Freund zu retten, doch der Angriff der Sachsen kam unerwartet und schnell. Dagonet hatte Arthur beschützen wollen, und das Mädchen, das mit ihnen gekommen war, doch er hatte Dagonet nicht retten können, so sehr er es auch wollte. Doch wie sollte er es Kâdra und Tungrid beweisen? Wie sollte er es sich selbst beweisen?

„Natürlich habe ich es versucht..." flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. „Wie kannst du nur so etwas andeuten?"

Kâdra blickte ihn unverwandt an, doch dann senkte sie scheu die Augen, als sie den Funken Trauer in Gawains grauen Augen sah. Sie wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, und auch wenn dem nicht so gewesen wäre, sie hätte es nicht ändern können. Doch Gawains Offenheit und Ehrlichkeit gaben ihrem schweren Herzen etwas Ruhe. Sie sank zurück in seine Arme und schloss die Augen. Endlich waren die heißen Tränen versiegt, endlich konnte ihr Herz mit dem Schmerz abschließen. Ihr Bruder war tot, er würde nicht mehr wiederkehren, doch er war mit Würde gestorben und in Erfüllung seiner Pflicht und Ehre. So würde sie ihn für immer in Erinnerung behalten.

„Danke..." wisperte sie leise und stand auf. Sie ging zu ihrer Mutter und umarmte sie. „Bleibt zum Essen." Sagte sie halb zu ihrer Mutter und halb zu Gawain. Plötzlich war sie förmlich und gefasst. Tungrid schaute ihre Tochter erstaunt an, doch dann nickte sie.

„Bleibt, Gawain! Leistet uns in dieser schweren Stunde Gesellschaft."

Gawain wusste nicht, ob dies eine weise Entscheidung war, doch er konnte den zwei Frauen den Wunsch nicht abschlagen. Und so blieb er, saß am Kopfende des Tisches, auf dem Stuhl, auf dem Dagonet sonst immer gesessen hatte und aß mit Tungrid und Kâdra, so wie Dagonet es sonst getan hatte.

Doch es fühlte sich so fremd an, so unwohl, so unreal.

Noch bevor Tungrid die Nachspeise auftragen konnte, verabschiedete sich der rothaarige Mann wieder. Schnell verließ er das Haus, holte sein Pferd aus dem Stall und schwang sich in den Sattel seines schwarzen Hengstes. Er warf einen letzten langen Blick zurück und sah Kâdra, ihre schwarzen Haare flatterten im Wind, der nun aufkam und wie zum Hohn lachte. Doch was sollte der Wind verhöhnen, Gawain hatte seinem besten Freund die letzte Ehre erwiesen und war mit sich selbst ins Reine gekommen.

Nun würde er mit Galahad zurück zu Arthur und den anderen reiten und weiterhin für Recht und Frieden in König Arthur's Landen sorgen.

LA FIN


End file.
